


Chanbulge

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Translation
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Çeviridir. Yazar(kiyeonkitty) hesabını kapattığı için orijinal linkini veremiyorum maalesef.





	Chanbulge

**Author's Note:**

> Çeviridir. Yazar(kiyeonkitty) hesabını kapattığı için orijinal linkini veremiyorum maalesef.

 

 

“Chanyeol, bırak beni!!!”

Luhan şu anda ağlamanın eşiğindeydi. Chanyeol’un kucağındaydı ve diğerini onu tutuyordu –Luhan’ın kırılgan küçücük belinden sıkıca tutuyordu. Ve daha kötüsü ise dev aptal zavallı çocuğu incittiğini bilmiyordu.

“C-Chanyeol!!!!”

Chanyeol’un tutuşu biraz daha aşağılara inince Luhan bağırdı. Chanyeol’un daha büyük ve hareket eden elini tutmaya çalıştı ve kaçırmıştı, üstelik eli yenilgiyle yana düşmüştü.

‘Nasıl kaçırırım?! Eli de koca kafası kadar büyük!!!’

Chanyeol’un sinir bozucu kahkahasını duyduğunda Luhan inledi. Bu tehlikeli durumun nasıl olduğunu bile anlamamıştı. Son hatırladığı şey Exo’nun beraber Highcut çekimi yapmalarıydı ve ara vermişlerdi. Diğer üyelerle şakalaşıyordu, ten teması kuruyordu ta ki Chanyeol ondan odanın köşesine oturmasını söyleyene kadar.

Luhan bunun hakkında düşünmemişti çünkü Chanyeol her zaman sevimliydi. Deve kadar boyu ve bariton-derin, korkunç ayı sesiyle bile, altın gibi bir kalbe sahipti ve size bunu her zaman gösterirdi. Luhan tereddütsüzce kabul etmişti ve bu hayatında yaptığı en aptal hata olmalıydı.

Şimdi ise buradaydı, kameralardan uzak şüpheli göründüğünden emin –çünkü odanın her yerinde kameralar vardı ve tuzağa müsait bir yerdi- şüpheli bir köşede Chanyeol’un tutuşunda sıkışmıştı.

Luhan bazen bu kadar aptal olabiliyordu…

“Kes şunu! Chanyeol! B-bu… gıdıklıyor!!!! AHAHAHAHHAHAHA.”

Chanyeol hassas belini okşadığında Luhan’ın melodili kahkahası havayı yırtmıştı. Elleri göğsünden yukarı tırmanıyordu. Luhan şaşkınlıkla zıpladı ve tek yapabildiği kahkahasını engellemeye çalışmaktı. Chanyeol’un ellerinden biri baldırlarında dolanıyordu ve o anda kaybetti.

“Hahahhaha!!! C-Chanyeol! H-hahahaha! D-dur! N-n-hahahahhah, hemen!!!”

Büyük olan düzgünce konuşmaya çalışıyordu ama tüm yapabildiği hayran olunası kahkahalar ve kıkırtılardı. Chanyeol’un bariton sesinin kıkırtısını duydu ve Buda’ya yemin ederdi ki bu karışıklıktan kurtulma gücü bulduğunda kellesini uçuracaktı. Eğer, gücü olursa…

Chanyeol’un elleri baldırlarının iç tarafına gıdıklamak için kayarken ayaklarını refleks olarak spontane bir şekilde yukarıya kaldırmıştı.

“Tapılasın, Luhan, biliyor musun?”

Chanyeol, Luhan’ın kulağına bir anda baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde fısıldamıştı. Neden olduğunu bilmemesine rağmen, büyük olanın kahkahalarına ve çocuksu kıkırtılarına iniltiler mükemmel uyum sağlamıştı. Chanyeol, Luhan’ı gıdıklamayı bıraktı ve büyük olan kollarına pelte halinde yığılmıştı, rahatlamayla iç çekmişti. Konuşacak gücü toplarken göğsü kalkıp iniyordu.

Ağır solukları bedeninin kalkıp inmesine ve böylece Chanyeol’un çokta-küçük-olmayan küçüğüne sürtünmesini sağlıyordu. Chanyeol’un bacakları titriyordu ama sakinliğini koruyordu.

Luhan sonunda oturdu, sırtı dik pozisyonda durana kadar Chanyeol’un penisine sürtünerek doğrulmuştu.

“Fuh… sonunda… haah, haah. S-sen… durdun.”

Chanyeol, Luhan’a baktı. Alnında düşmeye hazır ter çizgileri birikmişti, bazıları çoktan kusursuz teninde yol almaya başlamıştı. Gözleri gölgelenmişti ve ağzı yorgunluktan dolayı ‘o’ şeklinde açık kalmıştı. Saçları tamamen dağılmıştı, kesinlikle ve kesinlikle ağzı sulandırıcı şekilde becerilesi görünüyordu. Sadece gıdıklanarak…

Chanyeol’un üyesi seğirdi ve sertleştiğini hissediyordu.

“Eeh? O neydi?”

Luhan, Luhan’lığını yaparak şişkin kalçasının altında sertleşen şeyi hissettiğinde masumca sormuştu. Chanyeol’un kucağında birkaç kere zıpladı.

“Chanyeol, kucağının ne sorun var?”

Bir kere daha zıpladı ama bu sefer ortalama tutturmak için ellerini Chanyeol’un baldırlarına yerleştirdi ve kalçalarını kaldırarak Chanyeol’un yarı sert penisine sertçe oturdu. Chanyeol gözlerini kapattı ve inledi. Bu son dayanağıydı.

Luhan’ı gelin tarzında kaldırdı. Sertleşen ereksiyonu pantolonundan belli oluyordu ve daha acı verici olmuştu. Luhan aniden havaya kaldırılmasıyla şaşırarak, Chanyeol’un boynuna tutunmuştu.

“Chanyeol, neler ol-“

Cümlesini tamamlayamadan Chanyeol hızlıca yürümeye başlamıştı. Chanyeol başını köşeden kaldırarak bir izleyen var mı baktı. Sette sadece 5 Exo üyesi vardı, diğerleri gitmişti. Öğle arası olduğunu düşünmüştü, o yüzden muhtemelen yemek yiyorlardı. Görevlilerin bazıları birkaç kağıtla uğraşıyordu, bazıları birbirleriyle konuşuyordu ya da hiçbir şey yapmadan boş boş duvara bakıyorlardı.

Chanyeol zihninden yapılacaklar listesini kontrol ettikten sonra başıyla onayladı. Kucağında 60 kiloluk canavarı unuttuğu için bacakları titremeye başlamıştı ama Chanyeol’un dikkatini çekecek kadar güçlüydü.

“Hey! Neden beni böyle taşıyorsun?! Ve şu şey beni dürtüp duruyor! Nedir bu ya?!” ‘Chanyeol’un kollarında böyle olmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu…’

Cevap alamadığında Luhan daha sert kıpırdandı ve bu sefer Chanyeol’un adımlarının teklemesine neden olmuştu. Chanyeol’un cıkladı ve Luhan, Chanyeol’un dikkatini çektiği için ve onu kızdırdığı için zafer sesi çıkarmıştı. Ama tüm mutluluğu kısa ömürlüydü çünkü Chanyeol ağzını eliyle kapatmıştı.

Anormal derecede büyük eli neredeyse tüm yüzünü kaplıyordu ve burnunu kapatmadığı için şanslıydı yoksa boğulurdu.

Luhan iki eliyle Chanyeol’un elini kavradı. Ama maalesef küçük ellerinin Chanyeol’unkiyle uyuşma şansı yoktu ve ne kadar çekiştirirse çekiştirsin hareket etmiyordu. Konuşmaya çalıştı ama boğuk sesler çıkıyordu sadece. hareket ettiklerini hissetti ve nereye gittiklerini görmeye çalışıyordu.

Girdikleri koridor karanlıktı ve görüşü bulanıklaşmıştı. Resmen izole edilmiş bir yerdi ve şu ana kadar Chanyeol’un onu buraya neden getirdiğini hiç anlamamıştı. Pekala, bir teorisi vardı. Adam kaçırma. Ama uzun süredir grup üyeleri olduklarından ve birbirlerini her gün gördüklerinden dolayı kaçırmaya hiç gerek yoktu. Ee… neden buradaydı o zaman?

Chanyeol sonunda onu indirdi ve Luhan ayakta durmaya çalışıyordu. Hemen arkasını dönerek ona tokat atmak için elini kaldırdı. Ama eli Chanyeol’un yanağıyla buluşamadan tanıdık büyük bir el, elini kavradı ve ona vurmaktan alıkoydu.

Hızlı olmuştu, Luhan anlayamamıştı bile. Chanyeol kolunu geriye doğru bükmüştü ve yüzünü duvara yaslamıştı. Sert değildi, Luhan başını çevirince yanağı çarpmıştı. Çok acımamıştı ama Luhan’ı acıdan inletecek kadar güçlüydü.

Chanyeol bir elini Luhan’ın küçük beline doladı ve onu sertçe ereksiyonuna bastırdı. Sürtünme hissi mükemmel hissettirdiğinden inledi. Luhan nefesini tuttu ve sonunda neler olduğu kafasına dank etmişti. Ya da neler olacağı.

“C-Chanyeol! Hayır! Toplum içindeyiz!!”

Luhan neden sıralamaya çalışıyordu ama Chanyeol onu görmezden gelerek Luhan’ın bedeninde çalışmaya başladı. Luhan şaşkınlıkla nefesini içine çekti ve parmakları göğüs uçlarında hissedince bedenini Chanyeol’dan kurtarmaya çalıştı. Hayvansı bir hırlama duyuldu ve Chanyeol’un parmakları gül rengi göğüs ucunu bulup çekiştirmeye, çimdiklemeye başlayınca Luhan şaşkınlık ve zevk arası bir çığlık attı.

Acıtmıştı. Chanyeol’un gücü acıtıyordu.

“Aah! Chanyeol!”

Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde inlemişti. Chanyeol sırıttı. Bir eli Luhan’ın göğsüyle ilgilenirken diğerini Luhan’ın ince kalçalarına götürdü ve kumaşın üzerinden Luhan’ın kalçasına masaj yapmaya başladı. Luhan, Chanyeol’un elinin kalçalarına masaj yaptığını hissetmişti ve dokunuşla beraber rahatladı. Seksi niyetleri de olsa garip bir şekilde güzel hissettiriyordu.

Ellerin popo arasında hareket ettiğini hissedince şaşkınlıkla zıplamıştı. Giydiği pantolonun darlığından dolayı Chanyeol’un parmaklarının hassas kalçasındaki her hareketini hissedebiliyordu. Chanyeol’un parmaklarının kumaşın üzerinden kalçasından aşağıya indiğini ve girişini dürtüklediğini hissedebiliyordu. Onu bulduğunda bir parmağını ittirdi. Luhan şokla havaya zıplamıştı.

Chanyeol hemen hareketlerini sınırlandırmak için elini Luhan’ın kalçasına çıkarmıştı. Luhan’la birazcık oynuyordu. Bir parmağını Luhan’ın pantolonuna sertçe itiyordu, Luhan pantolonunun yırtılmasından ve pantolonunda düzeltilemez bir delik oluşmasından korkuyordu.

Bu Luhan’ı delirtiyordu ve bilinçsizce kalçalarını geriye itmeye başlamıştı. Chanyeol sırıttı ve Luhan’ı tamamen bıraktı. Luhan şaşırmıştı ama arkasını dönemeden önce Chanyeol’un ağırlığını sırtında hissetmişti ve kemerini çözmeye çalışıyordu. Kendisi yapabilirdi ama o daha iyisini bilirdi. Chanyeol’u asla yenemeyeceğini biliyordu o yüzden onun dokunuşu altında rahatladı ve iç çekti.

Pantolonu düşmüştü ve onu iç çamaşırı takip etmişti. Soğuk hava çıplak kalçasını ve gevşemiş penisini yaladığında dudağını ısırdı. İstemeden deliğini kasıyordu ve Chanyeol bakışlarını onun üzerinden alamıyordu. Uzun olan önündeki görüntüyle dudaklarını yaladı. Luhan gözlerine ziyafet çektiriyordu. Soluk renkli muhteşem kalçası onu delmesi ve vuruşları için görüş açısındaydı. Yanağını ve kollarını soğuk duvara yaslamıştı. Her şeyi nefes kesiciydi ve onu elde etmek için bekleyemiyordu.

Daha fazla vakit kaybetmeden direkt işine başladı. Üç parmağını Luhan’ın ağzına götürdü.

“Em şunları!”

Luhan vakit kaybetmeden hemen küçük pembe dudaklarını Chanyeol’un parmaklarının etrafına sardı, onun emrettiği gibi. Ellerini kaldırarak Chanyeol’un bileğini tutarken dilini parmakların etrafında gezdiriyordu. Uzun olanın parmaklarının salyasıyla tamamen kaplandığından emin oluyordu.

Bir dakika sonra Chanyeol’un bileğini bıraktı ve kalçalarını ona doğru kaldırdı, ağzının kenarında biraz salyası akıyordu. Aralarında bir salya çizgisi oluşmuştu ve Chanyeol elini çekene kadar Luhan istemeden onu izlemişti.

Chanyeol’un parmaklarını artık üzerinde hissetmiyordu ve içine işlemesi için deliriyordu. 30 saniye geçmişti ve hala kemer çözme sesi duymamıştı. Başını çevirdiğinde şaşırmıştı. Chanyeol ayakta dikilmiyordu, bunun yerine eğilmişti ve Luhan onu neredeyse görmeyecekti. Büyük olan kafasını eğdiğinde Chanyeol’un başının üstünü görmüştü. Chanyeol’un ortaya çıkan deliğini yoğun bakışlarla izlediğini görebiliyordu. Utanarak kasılmıştı ve Chanyeol’un tatmin olmuş sesini duyunca daha da kızarmıştı.

Chanyeol’un dilinin popo arasını yaladığını hissedince şaşkınlıkla inlemişti. Girişinin yalanmasıyla iğrenç ama aynı zamanda zevk hissediyordu ve Chanyeol’un dili deliğini zorladığında çığlık attı. Chanyeol sol elini Luhan’ın kalçasını genişçe açabilmek için kullanıyordu. Kalça yanağını sıktırdı ve dilini içeriye itti.

Luhan duvara tırnaklarını geçirerek inledi. Gözleri zevkle kapanmıştı ve ağzı mükemmel bir ‘o’ şeklini almıştı. Daha iyi hissetmediğine yemin edebilirdi. Kendini geriye itti ama Chanyeol’un dilinin içinden çıktığını hissetti.

“Mmm…!!!”

Sızlanıyordu, kaşları sinirle çatılmıştı. Arkasına baktığında Chanyeol’un bir eliyle kalçasını ayırdığını diğeriyle salyasını sildiğini gördü. Chanyeol kalçasını kirletmek istemiyormuş gibi görünüyordu ve Luhan buna garip bir şekilde memnun olmuştu.

Elini sessizce dokunulmamış diğer kalça yanağına götürdü ve sıkıca tuttu. Tırnaklarını geçirdiğinde peşinden gelen yakıcı histen zevk almıştı. Chanyeol dilini çıkardı ve Luhan o anda kontrolünü kaybetmişti.

“Chanyeol!! Çabuk dilini içime geri sok ve beni yiyip bitir! Sana kalçamı bile açtım! Eğer yapmazsan—aaaahhh!!”

Chanyeol dilini derinliklerine soktuğunda bedenini elektrik akımına sürükleyen histen dolayı Luhan emrini yerine getirememişti. Nefesi kesilir gibi olmuştu ve yapabildiği sadece inlemekti.

Bir eliyle duvarı tırmalarken diğeriyle kalçasını ayırıyordu böylece kalçasında Chanyeol’un dilini daha fazla, daha fazla ve daha fazla alabilecekti. Chanyeol kalçasını bıraktığında hırladı ve ona bağırmak için kafasını çevirmişti ki iki parmağın bir anda kalçasına girmesiyle susmuştu.

Parmaklar çok derine gittiği için ve tam doğru noktaya isabet ettiği için çığlık attı. Chanyeol parmaklarının çıkmamasına dikkat ederek doğruldu ve bedenini sertçe kısa olanınkine bastırdı.

“Çığlık atma.”

Luhan’ın kulağında çınlayan sesi derin ve hırıltılıydı ve Luhan bacaklarının her an dengesini kaybedebileceğinden emindi.

“İnsanların seni duymasını mı istiyorsun?”

Chanyeol bir parmak daha eklediğinde Luhan dudaklarını ısırdı. İnildedi ama sessizce kalçalarını geriye ittirdi. Parmaklar içinden tamamen çıkınca sızlandı. Kalçalarını baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde salladı ama doldurulduğunu hala hissetmemişti.

Arkasına baktı, yüzü tekmelenmiş köpek yavrusunu andırıyordu.

“Chanyeol, lütfen…”

Chanyeol’dan cevap yoktu ve bu Luhan’ın cinsel isteğini körüklüyordu sadece.

“CHANYEOL!”

“İnsanların seni duymasını mı istiyorsun Luhan?”

Luhan sessizleşmişti. Toplum içinde olduklarını ve insanların onları kolayca duyabileceğini unutmuştu. Çünkü bulundukları koridor yankı yapıyordu. Seks skandalına karışmak yeterince kötüydü. Ama bir grup üyesiyle ve bir erkekle olması Kore’den sonsuza kadar uzaklaştırılması demekti.

Luhan bu soruyu uzunca düşündü.

“H-hayır…”

Sessizce mırıldandı ve Chanyeol onu duyabilmişti.

“Ama l-lütfen Chanyeol. L-lütfen parmaklarını içime… geri koy.”

Chanyeol şeytani bir şekilde sırıttı ve Luhan’ın arkasındaki pozisyonuna geri döndü. Hiçbir uyarı yapmaksızın üç parmağını tek seferde Luhan’ın içine soktu. Luhan sırtını yay gibi gerdi, gelen çığlık için hazırdı ama tek kelime çıkaramadı. Chanyeol başını çevirip dudaklarını kendi açık dudaklarına bastırmıştı. Chanyeol’un dili hemen sıcak mağarasına yol alıp büyük olanın dilini kendine çekti.

Öpüşme kısa olanın tüm çığlıklarını yutuyordu ve Chanyeol parmaklarını sabit bir hızda içinde hareket ettirmeye başlamıştı. Acıtıyordu ve Luhan acıyı azaltmayı umarak Chanyeol’un öpücüğüne karşılık vermeye çalışıyordu.

Park Chanyeol’dan çok tutkulu öpücüğünde kaybolduğundan dolayı Luhan dördüncü parmağın girişini zorladığını ve neredeyse içine girdiğini hissetmemişti. Öpücüğü bozdu, yaşlar gözlerinin etrafında toplanmıştı.

“D-dur! Dö-dördüncüyü ekleme!!!”

O ağlarken Chanyeol onu kalpsiz bir şekilde görmezden geldi ve serçe parmağını çoktan dolu olan kalçaya ekledi. Genişleme dayanılmazdı ve Chanyeol parmaklarını hareket ettirmeye başlayınca Luhan çığlık attı. İki ya da üç tane koyduğunda Chanyeol’un parmakları acıtmıyordu. Dördüncüsü kalçasına yumruğunu sokmuş gibi hissettiriyordu.

“A-acıyor…”

Luhan dudaklarını ısırırken ağzından acı dolu inlemeler çıkıyordu. Yaşlar çoktan düşmeye başlamıştı ve Chanyeol’un neden artık onu dinlemediğini merak ediyordu. Her zaman aptalca ya da sinir bozucu olsa da büyük olanın sözlerini dinleyen sıcak kalpli ruha bu kadar ileri gitmesi için ne olmuştu? Evde yalnız kaldığı için ağlayan ve her zaman birisine sarılmak isteyen koca bebeğe ne olmuştu? Birisiyle olduğu sürece kim olduğu önemli değil miydi?

‘Neden… bununla değişti?’

Chanyeol hassas duvarlarını acımasızca okşarken Luhan’ın aklından geçenlerdi bunlar. Özel bir noktaya dokunduğu anda Luhan nefret fikrini yeniden düşünmeye başlamıştı. Ani zevkle inledi, bir nedenle yıldızları görmeye başlamıştı ve inlemelerini durduramıyordu.

“Aah! Ah! Ah! A-aah! C-Chanyeol!”

Luhan inliyordu ve yeniden bir koridorda olduklarını unutmuştu çünkü zevk beynini ele geçirmişti ve tek istediği prostatına vurularak zevkin doruklarına ulaşmaktı. Penisi meni sızdırarak önündeki koyu mavi duvarı boyuyordu. Gözleri geriye doğru kaymıştı ve başını zevkle arkaya atmıştı. Harika hissettiriyordu. Her şey mükemmel hissettiriyordu ve sona ermesini istemiyordu.

Aniden parmaklar içinden çıktı ve onu boşluk hissiyle bıraktı. Bağırmaya hazır bir şekilde başını geriye attı ama ağzı kapanmıştı ve korku ifadesi yüzüne yerleşmişti.

Kütük olması gerekiyordu galiba çünkü o şey kocamandı. Luhan’ın içine girmesinin imkanı yoktu. O şey onu yırtacaktı ve muhtemelen sonrasında becermeye devam edecekti!

Luhan endişeli görünüyordu ve korkuyla duvarı çiziyordu. Bakışları canavara odaklanmıştı yani Chanyeol’un penisine. Luhan’ın bedenine olan bakışıyla bile Chanyeol penisini çekerken iyice sertleştiğini fark etmemişti.

Luhan’ın kalçalarını iki eliyle kavradı. Bir elini kolayca diğerinin beline dolayabiliyordu. Chanyeol sertçe Luhan’ın bedenini kendininkine çekti ve Luhan’ın çıplak kalçası ve sırtının ereksiyonuna sürtünmesiyle inledi. Penisini Luhan’ın bedeninde kaydırdı ta ki büzüşen girişi bulana kadar.

“H-hayır, b-bekle C-Chanyeol! Yapma! –“

Luhan, Chanyeol dev şeyinin küçük kalçasına girmesini engellemeye çalışıyordu ama tek yapabildiği inildemek ve sızlanmak olmuştu çünkü Chanyeol çoktan ereksiyonunu yüzük kasından içeriye itmişti ve yaşlar yeniden gözlerinde birikmişti. Chanyeol’un şeyi dört parmağından çok, çok daha büyüktü. Daha uzun. Daha büyük. Her şeyin dahası demekti.

“AHHHHH! C-CHANYEOLL, ACIYOR!!!!”

Yaşlar güzel, küçük ve yuvarlak gözlerinden bebeksi elma yanaklarına akıyordu. Gözleri acıdan dolayı kısılmıştı. Yüzünü sertçe duvara yaslamıştı ve düz durabilmek için tırnaklarını soğuk duvara geçirmişti. Tek yapabildiği yüksek sesle inlemek ve sızlanmaktı.

Chanyeol cıkladı ve içinden çıktı. Luhan’ın rahatlamayla iç çektiğini duymuştu. Luhan’ı döndürdü, yüz yüzelerdi artık, ve sırtını soğuk duvara yasladı. Luhan terli sırtının soğukla buluşmasıyla cırlamıştı. Uzun olan diğerinin ince bacaklarını kavradı ve beline doladı. Hızlıca penisini Luhan’ın girişine konumlandırdı ve içine itmeye başladı.

Luhan yeniden çığlık atmıştı. Chanyeol’un kolunu tutarak sıktırdı. Tenin yırtılarak Chanyeol’un kanamasına neden olacak kadar sıktırmıştı. Chanyeol tısladı ve Luhan’ın yüzünü kavrayarak dudaklarını yeniden bastırdı, zavallı çocuğun tüm iniltilerini ve çığlıklarını sessizleştirmişti.

Daha derine ittirdi ve Luhan’ın penisi etrafında kasıldığını hissetti. Zavallı çocuğun çığlıkları zorlayıcı öpücükte kayboluyordu. Acı dayanılmazdı ve Luhan neredeyse bayılmak üzereydi. Kollarını sıkıca Chanyeol’un boynuna doladı, sonunda sabit bir nokta bulabilmişti. Chanyeol’un onu öptüğü gibi sertçe karşılık vermeye başlamıştı. Dili diliyle dans ediyor, dişleri dişlerine sürtüyordu ve Luhan nefesinin onu terk ettiğini hissediyordu.

Chanyeol’un tamamen içine gömüldüğünü hissettiğinde öpücüğü bozarak dişlerini sıktı, derinliklerinde gibi hissettiriyordu ve acıya dayanmak için gözlerini sıkıca kapatmıştı. Neredeyse karnına dokunduğunu hissediyordu sanki.

Chanyeol ona hem fiziksel hem de zihinsel olarak hazırlanmak için zaman vermemişti, kalçalarını hemen hareket ettirmeye başlamıştı. İçindeki penisin daha da derinlere indiğini hissettiğinde Luhan’ın gözleri neredeyse yuvalarından fırlayacak gibi olmuştu ve çığlık attı.

“C-chann….!!! Aah!!”

Acı dolu inlemeler duyuluyordu. Ara sıra zevk inlemeleri araya karışıyordu ama çocuğun inleyerek ağlamaları duyulmadan birkaç dakika önce sürüyordu. Luhan, Chanyeol’un kalçasını daha sıkı tuttuğunu hissetti ve 12 inçlik penis acımasızca içine yeniden tamamen girdiğinde fiziksel olarak doldurulduğunu hissetti.

Chanyeol onu kaldırıp içine girdiği her seferde penisin içinden karnına çarptığını hissediyordu. Chanyeol’un sert vuruşlarıyla onu aşağı yukarı hareket ettirmesinden dolayı sırtı tamamen çizilmişti.

“L-lütfen Chanyeol. B-bana y-yumuşak davran.”

Luhan inledi ve sesi çok zayıf çıkmıştı.

“D-dayanamıyorum.”

Luhan yeniden ağlamanın eşiğindeydi. Parlak gözleri ona sertçe bakıyordu ve Chanyeol kalbinin sıkıştığını inkar edemezdi. Yavaşça ama sabit bir hızda vuruşlarının gücünü azalttı. Luhan’ın kalbi en azından sonunda sakinleşmişti.

Vuruşları tamamen durmuştu ve tek duyulun Chanyeol’un ağır solukları ve Luhan’ın yorgun nefes sesiydi. Luhan ellerini Chanyeol’un yüzüne götürerek onu kendine çekti. Chanyeol’un elleri hala korumacı bir şekilde Luhan’ı tutuyordu ve bu Luhan’ı rahatlatıyordu.

Alınları birbirine dokundu ve nefesleri birbirinin yüzlerini yalıyordu.

“Sonunda beni dinlediğin için teşekkür ederim Channie.”

Luhan nefesini düzenledikten birkaç dakika sonra konuşabilmişti. Chanyeol’un gözlerinin içine baktığında yeniden parıltılar görmüştü. Samimi bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Chanyeol, ne oldu ya da neden beni dinlemedin bilmiyorum. Canımın acıdığını söyledim ama sen beni görmezden gelerek canımı yakmaya devam ettin. Çok korkmuştu ama şimdi normale döndüğünü biliyorum. Lütfen. Bir daha öyle delirme.”

Luhan gülümsedi ve Chanyeol’un dudaklarını öptü.

“Yani, eğer seks yapmak istiyorsan, bana tecavüz etmeye kalkışmak yerine sormalıydın.”

Luhan kıkırdadı. Melodik ve bulaşıcı kıkırtısı Chanyeol’u güldürmüştü. Derin bariton sesi Luhan’ın tiz kıkırtısıyla çok uyumluydu. Ahenk gibi. Chanyeol alnını Luhan’ınkiyle birleştirdi, burunları birbirine dokunuyordu ve dudakları arasında santimler vardı.

“Tamam. Seninle sevişebilir miyim?”

Chanyeol samimi bir şekilde sorduğunda Luhan kalbinin hızlandığını hissetti. Gözlerini kapattı ve Chanyeol’un dudaklarını öptü. Öpücük tutkuluydu. Masum ama tatmin edici bir öpücüktü. Luhan gülümseyerek öpücüğü bozdu.

“Bu senin cevabın mı?”

Chanyeol inledi. Ellerini yeniden Luhan’ın kalçalarına sabitledi ve vuruşlarına başladı. Luhan’ın yüzü zevkle kasılmıştı ve gözlerini kapatmıştı.

“Daha hızlı!”

Luhan inledi. Chanyeol kalçalarını vurarak tenlerin çarpışma sesinin çıkmasına neden olurken başını geriye atmıştı.

“Aah! C-Chanyeol~! Çok iyi ~!”

Bu sesler Chanyeol’un kulağına müzik gibiydi. Kabul etmek istememesine rağmen Luhan’ın acı dolu inlemelerinden zevk almıştı ama bunlar ödül gibiydi. Uzlaşmacıydılar. Tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı ve diğerinin teninde yaralara neden olduğunu biliyordu. Bundan hoşlanmıştı çünkü onu kendinin olarak mühürlemek gibiydi. O yalnızca ve yalnızca onundu.

Luhan penisin ucunu yeniden karnında hissetmeye başlamıştı ama bu sefer iyi hissettiriyordu. Chanyeol her vuruşuyla penisini içine yollayıp onu kendine ait olarak damgaladığında iyi hissettiriyordu. Onu içinde derinlerinde, çok daha derinlerinde hissettiğinde iyi hissettiriyordu. Çok iyi hissettiriyordu.

Vuruşlar düzensizleşmişti ve Luhan dokunulmadan gelmek üzereydi. Chanyeol’un vuruşlarının gücü onu kenara sürüklemek için yeterliydi. Beyazı sıvışıcı kendinin ve Chanyeol’un gömleğine bırakmıştı. Dudaklarından en uzun inleme döküldü ve Chanyeol’un kolları arasında pelteye dönmüştü ama diğeri hala vuruşlarına devam ediyordu.

Birkaç vuruştan sonra Chanyeol, Luhan’ın içine kendini bıraktı. Gözlerini kapatarak inlemişti. Chanyeol, Luhan’ın içinden çıktı ve nazikçe bilinci kapalı bedeni duvara yaslayarak kendisininkiyle beraber Luhan’ın pantolonunu aldı. Pantolonunu değiştirdi ve Luhan’ın iç çamaşırını kavradı.

Menisini Luhan’ın üzerinden temizlememişti çünkü orada bırakmanın ve menilerini hala içinde hissedince Luhan’ın tepkisini görmenin seksi olacağını düşünmüştü. Bazıları ise baldırlarında kuruyordu. İç çamaşırını giydirdi ve deliğinin orada ıslaklık oluştuğunu görünce kıkırdadı. Pantolonunu giydirmeyi bıraktığında Luhan’ı prenses tarzında kucağına aldı.

Çocuk çok kırılgan ve genç görünüyordu, neredeyse ondan büyük olduğunu unutacaktı.

Birisinin mikrofondan konuştuğunu duyunca düşüncelerinden sıyrılmıştı.

**“Tamamdır. Exo artık gidebilirsiniz. Hepinize çok çalıştığınız için teşekkürler. Lütfen gelecek için daha çok çalışın!!!”**

Ve bununla beraber Chanyeol, bilinci kapalı prensesi Luhan’ı kucağında taşıyarak oradan ayrıldı.

 

 

_**The END.** _


End file.
